


Brother's Bond

by Sean3102



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Family, Family Feels, Harry gets a family, He's not evil, I wrote this for myself, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, but he's not great, harry gets a brother, no one else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean3102/pseuds/Sean3102
Summary: Dorian had a brother once. Twelve years ago his brother, Hadrian, was kidnapped and Dorian swears to the Maker that one day he'll find out who took him and destroy them.Harry never felt like he fit. He had hoped that finally at Hogwarts he finally would but he didn't. He tried but maybe there just isn't a place in this world that he fits in.Rewrote chapter 1 and proceeded to delete the original chapter one





	Brother's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Age of characters dont matter imma Yolo this bitch

He hadn’t looked at the world he created for the longest time. Preferring to let humans choose their own path. He loved and cared about his creations. About humans and all the creatures that existed. He loved them so much but they also broke his heart. 

They thought he turned his back on them. They believed he didn’t hear their prayers or cries. He did and he wanted to help. In small ways he did. His children just didn’t realize it was him. He tried to help them all without interfering with their path. He may have made them but he wasn’t going to control their path. 

“Please, Maker, help me.” A child was praying to him. A crying child. Child prayers always hurt him the most. He listened closer. The little one was crying there was no way he could ignore this prayer. “Someone stole Hadrian. He’s my little brother. Maker, I’ll do anything if you bring him back. I just want my little brother back.” 

He wanted to cry. The little one’s prayer was so heartbreaking. He decided to find out more about the little one. He followed the voice until his spirit arrived at the source. 

A young Dorian Pavus was sitting on his bed, hands clasped together. Tears running down his face. “Maker someone came here yesterday and took my little brother. He’s so tiny. I was supposed to protect him. Pater and Mater won’t say anything. Please, Maker. I miss him so much.” Dorian started crying so hard he couldn’t continue his pray anymore.

The Maker brushed his fingers against Dorian's face. He received a brief glimpse at what Dorian’s future was to be. He couldn’t be more proud. Dorian would face many challenges but in the end. Dorian of house Pavus would be truly terrific. The Maker smiled and leaned in and kissed Dorian’s head. The boy would probably never know that this was the moment the Maker blessed him. Dorian would become one of the most talented mages in Tevinter without his influence but with his influence, Dorian would be unstoppable if he chose to change this country.

For the first time since the creation of Thedas, The Maker decided it was time to interfere. Moving through the Pavus he found a room with a cradle in it. It was bare and cold. Not even a full two days and Dorians’ parents had already erased their youngest child. The Maker used his powers to replay the events of the previous days expecting to see normal kidnappers. What he saw enraged him instead. 

A blue portal had started to form in young Hadrian's room. The Maker could feel the magic coming from it. From the portal stepped a peculiar looking man. He had a long grey beard and was wearing robes not even the strangest mage in Thedas would wear. He waved a small stick over the crying baby, nodded his head, picked him up, and proceeded to walk back through the portal. 

The Maker focused on the magic coming from the older man. Something about it felt familiar yet so strange. It took a few moments but as soon as he recognized it The Maker was far more enraged then he had ever felt.  
How dare a mage from a different world, one he didn’t create, take one of his children! How dare this minuscule magic-user steal one of his mages. The Maker followed the magic signature until he arrived at a world so unlike the ones he made. 

He quickly found young Hadrian but it seems that it had been longer for Hadrian then it had been for the Maker. The baby he had seen only moments ago was now a toddler and he was crying. The Maker might not know much about humans or how they developed but he knew they shouldn’t be trapped in an incredibly small room and so covered in bruises. 

He would not put up with this. He was going to take Hadrian back to Thedas, back to his brother. He wasn’t going to let one of his children suffer. As he was reaching out to grab Hadrian an arm grabbed his. 

The Maker was shocked. Nobody besides Andraste and the elven gods could interact with him. He turned and saw a woman. She was light and dark at the same time. Ethereal in a way only creators of universes could be. 

“Why do you stop me? He is one of my children!” The Maker cried.

The being cast her eyes down. “I need him.” The Maker could not believe what he was hearing. The Maker knew that other worlds existed outside Thedas and the Fade but he refused to acknowledge them or interfere. So, this being telling him that she needed one of his was insulting. 

“Why?” The Maker needed to know. It wasn’t going to change that he would be taking Hadrian with him.

“He is important to the magic users of my world. Besides it’s far too late for you retrieve him. His body has already grown accustomed to my magic. If you removed him you could kill him.” She didn’t seem sorry. She didn’t seem to regret allowing one of her mages to steal one of The Makers. 

The Maker realized he would not win this fight today. No matter what he could not bring Hadrian home...today at least. “I will leave him in your care for now but mark my words he will return him. I did not care about you and yours until you stole one of mine. You have made an enemy of me.” 

The Maker called upon all of his power. He would make it clear that he would not be deterred or dissuaded. He would not allow this. The Maker could tell he had successfully intimidated this creator. 

With one last sorrowful glance at Hadrian, The Maker returned to his silent watchful gaze over Theda's planning and plotting. He would reunite the Pavus brothers. Tevinter and Thedas would change for the better. He had been silent for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real chapter one. I plan on leaving what is currently chapter one up for a few days before replacing it

**Author's Note:**

> If you left a comment on the original chapter one first off thank you so much for commenting. I've screen shot every comment so even tho the chapters gone I still have the comments. I know the direction the stories going I think. Idk i didn't exactly plan on having the maker be a character in this but surprise!


End file.
